


Secrets That No One Knows

by DaronwyK



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaronwyK/pseuds/DaronwyK
Summary: Set some time after 'The Wire'. Starfleet Intelligence uses knowledge of Julian's Genetic Enhancements to force him into a dangerous assignment.





	1. What Friends Are For

Garak was sitting on his couch, reading through the rod that the charming Doctor Bashir had given him over lunch. So far he found human literature quite predictable and rather dry, but it gave him valuable insight into his friend. The Doctor was something of a puzzle for him, and being trapped on the station without his implant to dull the inanity, he intended to take what little pleasures were afforded him. While he and the brash young officer had enjoyed lunches together twice a week for more than a year, he had never thought it would inspire him to risk his life as he had.

 

It seemed the Doctor was made of sterner stuff than he had ever imagined, or he really was just that foolish. He’d gone to see Tain, personally. He knew one day that would come back to bite them both. Tain now knew that Garak meant something to the Federation officer, and that it was likely that Julian meant something to Garak. Weaknesses to be filed away and exploited in their due time. He’d expect nothing less, but hopefully he’d have time to prepare his young friend for the kind of games Tain enjoyed playing. As he was now, it would be only too easy to break Julian beyond repair.

 

The chime to his quarters rang and he set padd aside, walking to his door. Doctor Bashir stood there, face tight and drawn with another officer behind him. It was clear the man was Starfleet, despite the plain black uniform that Garak immediately associated with Starfleet Intelligence. “Doctor? To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?” He asked with a smile, face betraying nothing. 

 

“Might we come in, there’s something we need to discuss.” Julian asked in a soft, flat tone, bereft of its usual bounce and levity.

 

“Certainly, won’t you introduce me to your friend?” He asked as he gestured them inside, trying to figure out the situation before it was presented to him. The most logical assumption was that Starfleet Intelligence intended to interrogate them both about their contact with Enabrin Tain.

 

“This is Commander Wallace, with Starfleet Intelligence.” Julian said, his voice tight.

 

“I fail to see what business Starfleet Intelligence could have with me, unless of course it is to design a new uniform. The one you wear really is horribly constructed.” Garak said and motioned for them to sit, getting Julian a mug of Tarkelian Tea, extra sweet. “Here Doctor, you look like you could use this.” He said and sat down.

 

“Doctor Bashir has been selected for an assignment, and I believe that your assistance with his preparations might be the difference between success and failure.” The Commander said.

 

“Before I can offer my assistance, I’d need to know the nature of this assignment.” Garak said, an eyeridge lifting and his posture shifting ever so subtly. 

 

“With the discovery of the wormhole and other events, we’ve found it expedient to start placing officers in deep cover assignments in various places. The Doctor will be inserted onto Cardassia for future surveillance needs.” The commander said.

 

Garak went very still. “With all due respect, the Doctor would be lucky to last even a handful of weeks before being discovered and killed, if he were lucky enough to be killed outright.”

 

“Hence the need for your assistance. He will be placed on Cardassia, with or without your help.” The Commander said, a steel in his gaze.

 

“I will speak to Doctor Bashir alone about this, and you will have my answer tomorrow. If I agree to do this, you will give me full operational control and there will be no questioning it.” He said seriously. His young friend was pale, staring down into his tea like he’d just been sentenced to die and in a sense he had.

 

The commander stood and nodded. “I’ll come back tomorrow evening to hear your answer. I trust I don’t need to tell you that this conversation must be kept in the strictest of confidences, for the Doctor’s sake.”

 

“I understand. Good evening.” Garak said in a short tone, holding himself tightly until the door closed behind him. He stood then and put a hand on Julian’s shoulder. “What have you gotten yourself into my dear Doctor?”

 

“Very deep trouble I’m afraid.” He said, lifting his head to look at Garak. “I can’t refuse the assignment, or resign my commission to avoid it.”

 

“They know then…and are threatening to expose you if you refuse.” Garak carefully swept the room to be certain the officer had not left behind anything to record their conversation.

 

“How do you know?” Julian asked.

 

“I am a keen observer, and you are quite simply just a little too clever to be strictly human.” Garak smiled a little. “No mere human could converse on the level we do, and you are able to adapt your thinking and conversation to your company without any obvious effort. Once I suspected, it was not too difficult to ascertain the truth of the matter. I admit it was rather a relief to know that I had not grown so desperate for conversation as to need to pander to a lesser mind.” He went and poured himself a glass of Kanar and then sat down across from his friend. “Brilliant mind aside…you do understand that this mission is as good as a death sentence.” He held Julian’s gaze.

 

“I do…and I didn’t want to involve you.” He said.

 

“Given your current circumstances you need to make use of all the resources available to you. Including me.” He reached over and laid a hand on Julian’s forearm. “They will want to rush the process but we cannot allow that, and I will not allow you to go to Cardassia alone. I must go with you.”

 

Julian looked stunned. “But you’re in exile.”

 

“My dear doctor, if we can turn you into a Cardassian…we can certainly alter my appearance enough to suffice.” He gave him a smile. “Not how I’d prefer to return home, but after you so willing risked your life for mine I’d be a poor friend indeed if I sent you to your death.”

 

“So what are we going to do?” Julian took a deep breath and tried to summon some of his usual levity.

 

“First, my dear Doctor, you are in need of an Education…one we shall begin tomorrow evening. We will continue to have our regular lunches but each evening you will come here and I will begin to teach you Kardasi. That will be the first step. By now Odo will have noticed the Commander’s presence on the station, if he questions you about it tell him that the Commander wishes to debrief you about your contact with Tain. It’s the most reasonable explanation and one he will accept.” He sipped his Kanar. “It would be best that the station as a whole believe that you and I are conducting a kind of…relationship. Given the time we already spend in one another’s company, it’s not much of a stretch and it will explain some of the stranger lessons I’ll need to teach you.” He grinned, enjoying this far too much.

 

“Relationship?” Julian’s eyes went very wide. Jadzia had intimated something similar just last week. He’d blushed, sputtered, and denied it of course but she’d just laughed and walked away with a smirk.

 

“Why yes, I’m given to understand that among humans same sex relationships are hardly out of the ordinary.” He leaned back and grinned. They were not unheard of on Cardassia either, though they were conducted in a much more discreet manner than humans tended to engage in. There were rules of conduct to observe, but it was not scandalous by any means.

 

“They aren’t…I just…I mean you value your privacy and I wouldn’t want to…” he sputtered again, feeling his cheeks burn with embarrassment.

 

Garak’s gaze sharpened and he found himself standing, circling his friend. “Half the station already believes that there is something going on…what is the harm in indulging them?” He placed his hand on Julian’s shoulder. He felt the muscles jump under his hand and knew in that moment that perhaps half the station knew something he had not guessed until tonight. The young doctor was attracted to him.

 

Julian swallowed nervously. “No harm at all…I guess.” He said. “Garak, do you really think I can do this?” He asked his friend.

 

“You regularly exceed my expectations Doctor.” He said. “Alone…no. But you will not be alone.” Garak said and rubbed a thumb along his friend’s shoulder. “Do you imagine I have a habit of failing when I commit myself to an endeavor?”

 

“No…I don’t believe you do.” Julian took a deep breath and leaned back into the sofa. “I am sorry about all of this.”

 

“No need to apologize Doctor, no need at all.” Garak said and slid his hand along Julian’s shoulder to his neck, fascinated by the warmth of his skin and feeling the fluttering of his pulse through the thin skin. “I look forward to spending more time with you.” His tone remained light as he traced the line of Julian’s neck to just behind his ear.

 

“Garak?” He said quietly, heart pounding as Garak’s cool fingers played along his neck.

 

“Yes Doctor?” he carded his fingers through the hair at the base of his skull. If he was going to risk his life on this foolish endeavor he might as well get something out of it.

 

“I should probably be going.” He said, shifting a little and found Garak’s hands suddenly clamped on his shoulders.

 

“I believe in the interests of our story, you should stay the night.” Garak said. “I insist.” He grinned even wider as the Doctor turned a most interesting shade of red. “Computer, set quarters to Cardassian standard.” He felt the temperature rise as the lights dimmed and he moved to sit back down. He did not often indulge himself in this little taste of home but he always adjusted the settings before bed. Sleep was simply not restful when it was so cold.

 

“Garak, I don’t object to letting people speculate but…spending the night here?” He still was a bit flushed.

 

“What better way to convince everyone?” He grinned. “Surely you’re not afraid of me?”

 

“Afraid…of course not.” Julian responded, though they both knew he was lying.

 

“Cardassians are not the best at discussing our culture and habits, but I will try to be a good teacher in this my young friend.” Garak said to put him at ease. “You will not enjoy all the lessons, but I do hope you will understand the necessity of them.”

 

Julian nodded. “I will endeavour to remember that when I’m cursing at you.” He chuckled.

 

“Excellent, now I will get you a pillow and blanket for the couch.” He said and headed to his bedroom to get the spares out of his closet. He knew what Julian had assumed he had meant, but where would the fun be in ending the game so quickly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Running a little late today Julian?” Dax said, stepping out of the Replimat just behind Julian as he hurried towards the infirmary.

 

“Yes…I um…overslept.” He stammered, flashing her a smile.

 

“I couldn’t help but notice you were coming from the Civilian quarters.” Her eyes glittered playfully.

 

“I really have to be getting to work…” He blushed and tried to speed up, his heart fell to his knees as she followed him in. It was actually a very slow week and he had no patients to attend to. He went to the replicator and ordered himself a mug of coffee.

 

“So…who was she?” Jadzia sat on the edge of his desk, watching him closely. She hadn’t noticed Julian pursuing anyone new.

 

“It wasn’t anything like that.” He said and turned around. “I…I stayed with Garak last night.” He said quietly, looking very intently at his mug. He didn’t want to lie to his friend, but really…this wasn’t a lie. He had spent the night in Garak’s quarters, station logs would confirm it.

 

Jadzia looked very surprised. “Define ‘stayed with’.” She stood and walked over to Julian, touching his arm.

 

“I slept on the couch…we were up late talking, and I must have dozed off on him.” He blushed, bending the truth. “He must have brought me out a pillow and blanket, he was gone when I woke up.”

 

Jadzia smiled softly. “He cares about you Julian, and I’m fairly sure it’s as more than just a friend. I think you might feel the same too.”

 

“I’ve never been attracted to another man before.” He admitted, knowing that Dax was probably the only person he’d ever have risked discussing this with. “But there’s just something about him.” He owned. “We’re having dinner tonight and I just don’t want to ruin our friendship.”

 

“My best advice would be to just let things happen. Don’t rush it.” Jadzia gave him a hug, knowing he needed to explore this on his own.

 

“Thanks Jadzia.” Julian said and returned the hug, clinging to her just a little too long. He needed the comfort, though not for the reason she was assuming.

 

“Still up for lunch today?” She asked.

 

“Absolutely.” He grinned, pulling himself together as a couple of the nurses came in. He set them to inventorying the medical supplies so he could submit his order to Starfleet for things they were running low on. Being so far out he needed to make sure things were kept well stocked since replenishments could take a fair bit of time.

 

As he filled out forms he let his mind drift back to this morning. He’d woken to the smell of coffee, a nice breakfast and clean clothes laid out for him. Garak had already been gone. He knew that the tailor was always up early, his shop open long before he ever wandered down to the Infirmary on most given mornings. He’d neatly folded up the blanket and left them sitting on a chair. He had resisted the urge to look around his friend’s quarters, knowing he would consider it a breech of trust. Given the situation they were in now, trust was something they needed to have in one another. When the intelligence officer had appeared at his door after shift yesterday he’d been expecting a debriefing about his meeting with Tain and possibly a formal reprimand for entering Cardassian space without proper authorization. Listening to the man lay bare his most intimate secret and use it to coerce him into this suicidal enterprise had made him feel small…weak and hopeless.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Garak had the table set for two and had gotten home a little early from the shop to prepare for this evening. He’d smiled at the neatly folded blanket and pillow on the chair in the livingroom. He’d put it away before having a shower and getting changed for dinner. The chime rang and he knew it was too early for it to be Julian, at this time he’d be finishing up in the Infirmary. Commander Wallace then. He opened the door and gestured the man inside.

 

“Have you come to a decision, Mr. Garak?” He asked.

 

“I have. I will assist Doctor Bashir in this assignment, but I have demands of my own.” Garak said, his usual smiling demeanor set aside. “I imagine you’ve done your research about who I am.”

 

“What little we could find convinces me that you are far more than you pretend to be.” He said. “What do you want?”

 

“Doctor Bashir is of no use to you if he ends up discovered, interrogated and executed. If he is placed on Cardassia alone, that is precisely what will happen. I assume you will be using genetic alterations as opposed to just strictly surgical?” At the man’s nod he continued. “With some minor surgical alterations I can accompany the Doctor and help him integrate in Cardassian society. It will take longer but you will have a much more valuable asset in the end.” He went to his desk and pulled out a padd. “On that padd there is a set of co-ordinates, there you will set up a small medical lab equipped to do the genetic alterations to Doctor Bashir, food, supplies and absolutely no communications equipment. After the Doctor and I fake our deaths, we will go there to begin the second stage of his preparations. After our insertion on Cardassia that location will be used as an information dead-drop. That is the only way you will be able to contact us, or receive information from us. If you do not agree to all of these conditions, I am out.” Garak said simply.

 

The commander was silent for a long time and then nodded. “How soon will you need the lab prepared?”

 

“It will take some time to lay the foundation for our disappearances, no sooner than eight weeks.” He said, wanting to give the Doctor time to learn Kardassi and grow accustomed to being in his company.

 

“It will be ready.” He said and handed the padd back to Garak, having memorized the co-ordinates.

 

Garak poured himself a glass of Kanar and took a long sip, ordering his mind and feeling the shimmer of excitement play along his scales. It had been too long, and now he was back. Not even Tain himself would see this coming.

 

TBC


	2. The Art of Obfuscation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner...date?

Julian knew this was ridiculous. He was not some silly, naïve teenager asking out his crush. This was just dinner...with a good friend. His stomach was still in knots however, as he stopped outside Garak’s quarters. He wiped his rather sweaty palms on his pants and rang the chime.

 

“Come in.” He heard through the door and then he entered. The lights were dimmed again, and Garak was putting food on the table. It actually smelt delicious.

 

“I hope I’m not late?” Julian said as he came in.

 

“Not at all Doctor, you’re right on time.” Garak turned and smiled at him, taking a moment to appreciate the young human’s appearance. He’d changed out of that horrible uniform into something much more appealing. It was still not tailored as it should be, but it was a decided improvement. The black pants hugged his legs and slender hips and the shirt was a loose dark red silk that complimented his complexion. “Please, have a seat and I’ll get us a drink.” He said and poured them both a glass of Kanar. “You’ll need to develop a taste for it.” He grinned.

 

“Thank you.” He took the glass and tried a sip, realizing he hadn’t actually ever tried the Cardassian liquor. It was an interesting flavour, it certainly improved with the second sip.

 

“We’ll start developing your pallet as well, and your table manners.” Garak said wryly and sat down. “A Cardassian enjoys lingering over a meal, savouring each bite of each dish and revelling in the conversation at the table. Dinner can span over hours if the company is good.” He explained. There was a mixture of human and Cardassian foods on the table.

 

Julian chuckled a little. “I do tend to rush, don’t I?” He knew it aggravated his friend to no end when he’d scramble through their lunches. “Tell me, Garak, are you going to use this arrangement to try and fix all my bad habits?”

 

“One can only try.” Garak smirked a bit. “How was your lunch with Lt. Dax?” He asked.

 

“It was a little awkward. She saw me coming from your section of the habitat ring this morning and I told her I’d spent the night here. She was busy trying to give me relationship advice all lunch.” He blushed a bit, remembering some of her suggestions.

 

“Given what I know of the Lt., I’m certain some of her suggestions were rather scandalous.” He chuckled, enjoying Julian’s embarrassment.

 

“They were.” He said and drank a little more of the kanar, not wanting to repeat Jadzia’s advice, nor really question how she knew what a Cardassian’s erogenous zones were.

 

“Given that I’m certain she’ll ply you for details tomorrow, perhaps we will need to be certain you have some to give her.” Garak grinned almost predatorily.

 

Julian nearly choked on his food. “I….I thought you just intended for us to merely pretend to be…together.”

 

“Were you more gifted at obfuscation, we could simply pretend, but alas my dear Doctor…you are not.” Garak’s blue eyes met Julian’s, a fair bit of amusement dancing in them. “Unless I am very mistaken, I believe it might be something we both have been wanting to explore for some time.” He allowed himself to be serious for a moment.

 

Julian wasn’t able to speak but he nodded very slightly. He was a little afraid, but he couldn’t deny what they had been dancing around for the last year. He took a long sip of Kanar, finishing his glass. “You aren’t mistaken.” He managed to say.

 

Garak smiled and smoothly refilled his glass. He slowly coaxed Julian into a discussion about Preloc and how he was far superior to Shakespeare. He was relieved to see him start to fire back, growing more animated in his conversation. It was clear that their current situation had affected his young friend, but with some time he would be himself again. He was being honest with the young Doctor, there was a skill to lying to a close friend…and he simply did not yet possess it. Dax was far smarter than she pretended to be at times and would see through a ruse in a second. For their story to be credible it would require it to have a basis in fact, like most good lies.

 

After dinner they moved to sit on the couch, and Garak made sure he stayed just inside Julian’s personal space. It was subtle, but he could tell his young friend was aware of it. “I still think you should take advantage of my shop…you simply do not dress to your best advantage.” Garak said, boldly reaching out and tracing the haphazard neckline.

 

“What is your obsession with my clothing?” Julian asked him, quite curious. It had been a common theme almost since they’d first met.

 

Garak smiled. “On Cardassia when two males are engaged in an….attachment, it is common for the older male to guide the younger in social matters, including how they present themselves.” It was almost painful to be that open with him, but Julian needed to understand this. “It’s seen as a reflection on the older partner.”

 

Julian blinked and took a moment to look back on all of their interactions, how Garak always tried to challenge his thinking mould his behaviour in understated ways. “Are these arrangements common on Cardassia?”

 

“They are not as common as they once were, but hardly scandalous. It’s often seen when a young officer first begins his military service, particularly if he does not have the benefit of a powerful family to assist his career. Many are just arrangements of convenience, since young officers can be posted away from home for years at a time. It satisfies a need for physical intimacy in a largely male environment. Some are more…sentimental and can continue for many years without anyone thinking ill of either party.” Garak said, resting his arm on the back of the couch. “Given your assignment, that will be the best thing to explain our closeness. It will also allow me to interfere if you make an error without anyone raising an eyeridge.” He grinned.  

 

“You think I’ll make errors?” Julian pretended to be offended.

 

“Many.” Garak’s grin turned more predatory. “You’re young, brash….and despite your excellent mind, you are far too trusting. I foresee many mistakes along the way, and I look forward to correcting you.” He shifted his hand to slide into Julian’s hair and he gripped it hard, tilting his head back and exposing his throat. He leaned in and placed a kiss over the fluttering pulse there. “So vulnerable.” He whispered and then placed his teeth against the delicate skin just below his ear and dragged them down the line of his neck to his shoulder.

 

Julian gasped and after he got over the intial shock he tried to break free, only to find himself pinned to the couch but the stronger man. “Garak!” His arms were being pressed into the couch, wrists held in an iron grip. Garak’s knee was digging into his thigh and controlling his lower body. His friend’s face was buried in his neck and breathing harshly.

 

“Shhhhh…be still.” He whispered and closed his eyes a moment, trying to wrestle his control back. It had been too long since he’d allowed himself such liberties. “Struggling at this moment would be ill-advised, my dear Doctor.” He warned him, and was relieved as he felt Julian relax under him. As he regained his control he shifted a little, releasing Julian’s leg and moving to catch his lips in a bruising kiss. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Julian’s. “Forgive me Doctor…my control is not what I would like.”

 

“Nothing to forgive.” Julian whispered, unable to deny that he was reacting to the feel of his friend pressed against him. He’d never felt such a consuming need for anyone. “It’s alright…Elim.” He said his name so softly, unsure if it was allowed.

 

Garak kissed him again, less harsh this time as he relaxed his grip on Julian’s wrists. It had been so long since he’d heard his name on someone’s lips, much less the lips of someone he cared for. He broke the kiss and moved back, running a hand through his hair to bring it back to a semblance of order. “Perhaps we should call an end to the evening.” He said, watching as Julian sat up rubbing absently at his wrist.

 

“We don't have to.” Julian said, reaching over to touch Garak’s arm. “You didn’t hurt me, just surprised me a little.” He gave him a smile, trying to put him at ease. The tension in the air was almost palpable.

 

“That is the problem, I could hurt you…without meaning to.” Garak said and lifted a hand to trace Julian’s jaw. “Sex is not a gentle affair among my people, and it’s been so long that my control is lacking.” He scraped his thumb nail along the bone, hearing Julian’s sudden intake of breath. “If you stay tonight, I cannot promise I can stop…even if you need me to.”

 

Julian shivered, pupils dilating as he felt the rough drag of the nail against his skin. “I want to stay.” He said, curiosity trumping common sense and self-preservation. He remembered just how strong Garak was from their fight not long ago in these quarters. Garak had tossed him around like a rag doll. He could see the darkening of the scales along the edges of his neck ridges, and there was something in the air…a deep spicy scent that seemed to go straight to his groin.  

 

Garak stood then and went to his desk, tapping a few commands into the console and then he turned to look at Julian. He was quiet a long time, trying to talk himself out of this…convince himself to kindly walk the young officer to his door and send him home. The problem was, this was not something that was going to go away. It was why he’d always restricted their meetings to public places, relying on the setting to help restrain himself. He’d lusted after the attractive human for the better part of a year. He would need to be careful, control the encounter to avoid triggering his more dangerous urges, those would need to wait for the Doctor’s new body. If Julian could remain passive…it was possible. “Then come Doctor.” He motioned for the young man to head to the bedroom. It seemed that there would be more than ample details for Lt. Dax come morning.

 

Julian could see the tension fairly vibrating in Garak’s form and didn’t antagonize it, standing and moving as calmly as he could into the bedroom. Garak had a surprisingly spacious bed, clearly not Cardassian standard issue. The linens and blanket in soft shades of green. The rest of the room was quite utilitarian, only a small statue on the dresser and a single potted plant…some form of succulent his mind supplied. He could feel Garak following him into the room, remaining behind him. He nearly jumped out of his skin as Garak ran his hands down his arms, lips finding his neck again. He leaned back into him, seeming to sense the need for him to be softer…more passive. Garak’s lips brushed his ear and Julian let out a moan.

 

“Undress and get onto the bed.” He told him, giving a sharp nip to his ear.

 

Julian cried out a little and undressed himself with shaking hands. He put his clothes onto a chair, something about the orderly room keeping him from just leaving them in a heap on the floor. He went and laid back on the bed, and his breathing nearly stopped at the look in Garak’s eyes. His pupils were blown so wide that black almost swallowed the blue entirely. He watched as Garak undressed, every movement careful and restrained. The tunic was first and Julian’s eyes traced the beautiful, alien ridges and scales that adorned his body. He knew that they reinforced delicate structures, adding a layer of protection for internal organs and adrenal glands. In that moment however he was just struck by the strange beauty of it. The scales along the tops of the ridges were darker now, standing out in relief against his pale skin. He let what he felt show in his face, sensing that right now words were not needed.

 

Garak slipped off his pants, tossing them over the chair and then he advanced on the bed. Julian’s entire body was smooth, soft and that intriguing golden colour. He wondered how humans had evolved with so few natural defences, no ridges, no boney protrusions…just soft skin separating their vital organs from danger. He ran a hand along Julian’s side, feeling the heat that just poured off of him. He leaned down and kissed him aggressively again, the need to possess this rare creature coursed through him intensely. Seeing just how delicate his lover was only reinforced his need to be careful. He hissed as Julian’s hands rubbed firmly along his abdominal ridges, sending pleasure shooting through him. “Carefully _Shi’sal_ …” He whispered heatedly shifting them so he was kneeling between Julian’s spread thighs. He moved Julian’s hands up over his head again.

 

Garak could feel his need wrapping tight around him and he allowed himself to evert…slipping from his slit, heavily lubricated and pulsing with arousal. He rolled their hips together, stimulating them both as he deepened his kiss, drinking up Julian’s cries of pleasure. It felt very good after so long with nothing but his own hand to ease this ache. As his pleasure took hold of him, his mouth left Julian’s, teeth biting at his throat, marking him. He felt Julian’s hips losing their rhythm, moving desperately against him and then he heard his name of the younger’s man’s lips as he found his release. Garak’s own was moment away and he clamped his teeth down hard on Julian’s shoulder, where his neck ridge would have joined to the muscle of his shoulder in another Cardassian, and spilled his own seed between them. He tasted blood, coppery and hot against his tongue. As his member drew back up into his body Garak shifted and kissed Julian again, letting him taste his own blood in their kiss.

 

Julian felt like he was floating, the pain was there but very distant, unimportant. “Elim…” He whispered, as their lips parted.

 

“Shh…I have you Julian.” He whispered. With the immediate haze of pleasure drawing back he could see that his dear Julian was higher than a proverbial Terran kite. It seemed that it was not just Bajorans who were highly sensitized to Cardassian pheromones. “Just enjoy it.” He rested his forehead against Julian’s for a long moment, letting their hearts slow. Only then did he move back and go to the ‘fresher and return with a wet cloth to clean his new lover off. He saw to himself and sat the cloth aside, carefully tucking Julian under the blankets and joining him. He wrapped an arm around Julian’s waist, curling against the warm body in his bed. He snuggled his face against Julian’s neck, lips just a hairsbreadth away from the bloody bite he’d left there. A bite he would not allow his lover to erase. He fell asleep content, more so than he had been in a very long time.

 

TBC


End file.
